caliburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force - 256
Task Force – 256 (TF-256): A UN sanctioned international task force made up of the best soldiers in the world. Each member is handpicked and trained extra hard. The Task Force’s soldier’s pure job is to defend democracy, should something threaten that, they are the first ones on scene. Origins: Tf-256 started as an elite Para-military unit made up of American Para-Rescue airmen. They were used by JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) for extreme threats to the mainland U.S. They were involved with the eradication of a dangerous cell that was threatening to sell technology to major U.S enemies. As they went through hardships and succeeded the world got word of this and a secret convention was made before they integrated this into an international force. Despite the UN sanction and their claim for democracy little is known about them and this has created huge amounts of controversy for its members and the world governments. Original Members: Col. Mark Hunter (Zero), Maj. Max Jones (Ricochet), Capt. Snips (Classified), Sgt. Blitz (Classified), Clp. Shock (Classified), Clp. Theodore Matcher (Deceased), Pvt. Brandon Crawler (Deceased), Pvt. Ice (Classified), and Pvt. Ashley Burke (Ash). “Havoc Rains and God Bless”- ''Shadow Team Motto. Modern Day: The modern day Task Force is outfitted with advanced Augment Technology based off of a compound called Energy Type A. Their main goal is to protect Democracy and many of the higher designated; Tier-0 Units also known as Shadow Teams are always on the spot of an international crisis first, even beating local police on several occasions. They are given the best leave times and location with little regulations. Their main GHQ (General Head Quarters) is in Berlin German at the heart of Europe, and they have a HQ in every stable European country to keep a watch on any suspicious activities and often work alongside special Units like the GSG9, GIGN, SAS, SEAL’s, and (rarely) Spetznaz. Their presence while protested has kept Europe safe from most terrorism and power shifts. Their slogan is “''Protect Freedom and Save humanity” ''publicly but the actually members say “''Beacon of Hope in the Dark”. They currently number at: 10,000. Units: Support: The main grunts and support body of the Task Force (5,000), they supply support and maintain all Tact missions. Air: The air support and transfer division (2,000), they provide transfer, emergency air support, food, and paratroopers for beleaguered comrades on the ground. Armored: Heavy weapons, vehicles, and in general tough blow shit up types. (1,000) Elite Units: Shadow Teams, Judgment Troopers, Fallen Angels, and Odd Sep. These are the core of the Task Force, the very best of them all. (2,000) Shadow Teams: These are THE top of the Task Force’s soldiers; they are fully armed with Augment- A technology and the toughest training in the world. Shadow Team 1: Tier 0 unit number one, they always succeed in their mission, and have a kill ratio of 100 to 1. Members: Field Colonel Mark Hunter (Zero), Field Major Max Jones (Ricochet), Ash, Snips. Shadow Team 2: Led by Blitz, they have a reputation as tough, rugged, and reckless operatives and are usually deployed to fight entire battles. Members: Fld Capt. Blitz, Capt. Hazard, Sgt. Shock, Cpl. Patrick'O'ryan, Pvt. Dig-Dug, Pvt. Halo, Pvt. Victory. Category:Organization Category:International